Assurance
by SpaztasticWolf
Summary: He dreamt of gunshots and the screams of wounded men. He dreamt of flame and the tang of blood. He dreamt of anguish and death, and the wild shouting of a man… I'm begging you... don't leave me...


I'm back~ Well... for now... I'm at the point of losing my head over school and all the work... But I digress. I had this little idea that sprang up sometime ago, got drew, and then somehow got written (badly.). I loved the idea, but it really, _really_ did not want to see daylight... So, I'm sorry if it turns out to be an absolute awful read TT^TT...

Also, Ludwig (Germany) is so OOC it's not funny... but I just had to... ugh.

Perhaps I'll write a follow-up for this? Maybe not? What do you all think?

Anyways, please enjoy the story and I'd love for you all to drop me a review telling me what you think! ^_^

-Wolfie

* * *

He dreamt of gunshots and the screams of wounded men. He dreamt of flame and the tang of blood. He dreamt of anguish and death, and the wild shouting of a man…

Strangled shouts became his name and a plea for him to turn back, to run, to—

The air around him exploded with sound and the ground itself shook beneath him. The voice twisted into something high, pained, deathly, and was carried on the wind. His name seemed to ring within his ears and haunt him as the dust cleared just enough to see the silver haired man fall to the ground in a stain of red.

He awoke with a start, breathing hard and covered in perspiration. His small hand came shaking to his brow to brush back damp strands of blond then moved to his eyes to find them wet. For a moment he sat in darkness, fighting with the choking sobs working their way up his throat and pushing the nightmare to the back of his mind.

Death and war was nothing new to him and yet….

That scream still rung high and terrified in his ears. His name twisted and poisoned from the lips of a dying man who had not succeeded in his mission.

He shook his head vigorously to rid the memory and threw his body out of bed. Storming to the curtains he threw them open and beheld the sun, just risen from its slumber, peaking above the horizon. With a jolt he beheld the morning and the way the sky seemed almost like washed out blood before slipping to blue. It was the dawn of that day, the day that-

The curtains fell shut abruptly as the boy rushed from his room and down the hallways of the immense house. The stairs fell away to him two at a time and his feet ached slightly as he made impact with the floor. The hurried footsteps echoed eerily in the still halls and his breathing came out in gasps.

Of course today was the day! How could he have forgotten?

His dream came vividly back to the front of his mind.

Through a lump in his throat he forced out a cry as he neared the front doors and saw him, tall and proud, adjusting a saber at his hip.

"Bruder!" The figure had hardly turned when small hands gripped hard at his waist and a body pressed against his leg.

Scarlet eyes fell down to blue, bewildered to see tears forming in the younger's eyes. Gently a hand rose to ruffle blond strands reassuringly.

"Hey, what's the matter? Is everything alright?" Blue went wide then desperate and he clutched harder at his brother's form. Still, he refused to give an answer, refused to let tears fall. Men did not cry, warriors did not show weakness.

But when that hand moved to dry away the tears now spilling from his lashes he lost control.

The words came out chocked in sobs and the boy swore he could smell that horrible metallic tang of blood again.

Then there was that terrible anguished scream…

"I'm scared y-you w-won't come b-back!"

Scarlet widened as he regarded the man regarded his brother, and his head cocked to one side in surprise.

"Hey now…,"he said gently, "Come on Ludwig, no more tears. It's alright!" Ludwig merely whimpered a bit and clutched harder.

"I'm not going to be able to feel my leg if you keep that up! Now what's all this for, huh? You're not usually like this…" Ludwig loosened his grip and hung his head, refusing to look his brother in the eye.

The pristine military jacket creased as the eldest bent down to look his brother in the eye, red orbs searching the evasive blue.

"Come on, look at me, please?" Hesitantly his request was met and Ludwig stood, red eyed and tear stained before his brother. "There! That wasn't all bad, was it? Now, what makes you think I won't come back?"

The pause was even more drawn out than before, unsure, a bit ashamed.

"Ludwig, it's alright… you can tell me…"

"I had a dream you were killed…" The words were mumbled, and his gaze fell again.

A brow creased, concerned and a bit determined.

"What? Who got me?"

The blond shook his head, indicating he didn't know.

Suddenly, the elder laughed and the blue gaze shot back up, this time in indignation and surprise.

"That's real silly you know, Ludwig? Who could possibly kill the awesome Prussia?"

Ludwig puffed up, embarrassed and defensive. "It's not funny, Bruder! There was an explosion and then-and then-" The words fell short as the memory surfaced once again.

Prussia gave him a reassuring grin as he stood and ruffled his little brother's hair affectionately.

"No more of that type of thing, okay? It doesn't suit you at all to cry." His voice was soothing, tender. "And please, don't worry about me."

Ludwig looked up at his brother with an almost condescending gaze. He muttered around the lump in his throat, "How do you expect me to do that…"

Prussia took a step and then another towards the door before spinning grandly to face him again. His grin was wide, vibrant, and enchanting.

"I'm not going anywhere on you!" He said, and Ludwig couldn't help but feel he truly meant it. No he did mean it, and yet the words of a scared child still fell from his lips.

"Do you promise?"

Red eyes seemed to gleam and the figure before him seemed to grow as the reply returned.

"And hope to die."


End file.
